The link that binds them
by Gidget-84
Summary: Prompt for vd kink Elijah/Elena-sexytimes ensue, but because of the link, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, and Finn can feel everything they do. Also, I made this more funny than actually sexy because I'm still trying to get the hang of writing any sort of sex scenes.


The link that bonds the siblings is still in place when they finally succumb to all that silent eye-sexing they've been doing seemingly forever, by doing some actual sexing…of each other…in her room

* * *

Back at the mansion however, the rest of the Original siblings aren't doing anything all that exciting. They're all in the same room, what's called the "living room" now, but in actuality is just a large room in the middle of the mansion. Klaus likes to say they are all spending "family time" together, but he really just likes to keep a tight watch on all of them.

Klaus is painting as usual on a huge canvas, though what he is painting no one ever actually knows, because it always just looks like a huge black hole (And yes, Rebekah isn't the only one that has asked if he's painting what his soul looks like).

Rebekah is listening to music on something called an i-pod and looking through a magazine silently judging every girl she sees in it (Awful style. Hideous shoes. Ugly. Ugly. Nose is too big. Eyes are too small. Whore. Tramp. Horrendous hairstyle. OMGWTFAREYOUDOINGINAMAGAZINE).

Finn is reading a book while trying not to let any of them notice that he glances up every 5 minutes to make sure none of them are doing anything suspicious (Like when Kol tried to cut his hair when he was sleeping, or when Rebekah had the same idea the next night _because he looks too much like a pirate_; or when Klaus, in general, is anywhere near him and could dagger him again for no reason). That last one tends to keep him up at night.

Kol is..doing whatever Kol does. Probably looking in a mirror; or fixing his hair again; or trying to come up with new pick-up lines; or sword fighting his own shadow on the wall (This is one of the many activities that Klaus and Elijah tend to hate, because he's constantly putting holes in the wall with a rapier that no one knows where he got from).

* * *

When Elijah and Elena actually get to the sex part of the sexing is when some sort of tension starts filling up the room at the mansion; like a blanketing of snow or lots of fog appearing or like someone had thrown a smoke bomb of horny feelings into the room.

* * *

They all stop what they are doing, because just a few seconds ago the feeling was sort of just in the background and they could ignore it, now it's more of an onslaught of horniness that cannot be denied.

* * *

Klaus still has his paint brush in his hand and is trying to make his hand stop shaking and the current erection he has go down.

Rebekah still has one page of the magazine in her fingers, on the verge of flipping to the next page while trying to hide her blushing face.

Finn is the most surprised at feeling like this at all; since being in a box for 900 years has dulled his sense of modesty, he can't help but jump up and make some sort of squealing sound (Apparently Finn suddenly jumping up and making noises is common place nowadays since he doesn't really know what anything is; he still gets startled every time Rebekah's cell phone goes off).

Kol is the only one that feels like this is normal at all, so he just continues to stare at his own reflection.

* * *

When each of them, except for Kol, cannot figure out how to make these feelings go away without embarrassing themselves in front of one another they finally all turn to look at each other to find they are all feeling the same thing.

The inexplicable urge to hump on something or someone; Klaus and Finn immediately look at Rebekah, because she is the only female in the room and then feel ashamed when doing so since she is their sister. Rebekah just wants to curl up and hide when they both turn to her.

* * *

This is when Elijah and Elena finally climax, coincidentally at the same time.

* * *

Klaus's jaw goes completely hard as he grinds his teeth to try to keep from shouting some sort of obscenity when he comes.

Rebekah, already hiding in the corner of the room rocking back and forth, just says _Oh my GOD_ as loud as possible when she climaxes.

Finn is on the floor praying to every god that he remembers, while simultaneously wishing that Klaus had not pulled the dagger out of him after-all when it hits him like a freight train (Again, remember, 900 years in a box). His whole body goes completely stiff, a wild-eyed look on his face, as he fall's face first to the floor while trying to pull out his own hair.

Kol just turns around with a big smile on his face and says _I wonder what Elijah is up to tonight?_


End file.
